Doctor Strange: Redemption
by DarthGanon
Summary: When Steven Strange, a brilliant but arrogant neurosurgeon loses the ability to use his hands in a tragic car accident, he goes on a journey of discovery, finding hope in the strangest place, as he searches for a cure for his hands, and perhaps, a new universe, filled with new possibilities...(Rated T for dark subjects) (Complete)
1. Prologue

The waiting room of the New York Hospital was loud and busy, people sitting anxiously as doctors moved in and out busily. People talked over each other, all anxious, there for friends or family, or waiting to be seen themselves. Overhead, a voice rang out through the hospital, calling for a surgeon. Not just any surgeon, but the best in the entire business.

"Paging Doctor Strange."

Epilogue

Stephen Strange sat in the break room, a lit cigar between his lips, as he ate his expensive meal. He ignored the PA overhead, calling his name repeatedly, as he checked his watch.

"Still on break." He muttered to himself, going back to his meal. The door behind him burst open, a nurse walking through angrily.

"Steve, get out there!" She said, grabbing his plate from him, throwing it in the trash as she glared at him. Strange looked up at the blonde woman, her blue eyes flaring with anger at the doctor. He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, let's get it done." He said unenthusiastically, standing up and taking a final puff from his cigar. The nurse continued to glare at him.

"For the top rated surgeon on the entire damn planet, you'd think you would be professional." She said, as he chuckled in response.

"These people don't deserve my talents, Mary. You know that." He said arrogantly, striding out of the room. Mary followed him, shaking her head in disappointment, as he made his way to the operating room.

Later that day, he stood in front of a mirror at his home, his butler, Wong, his best friend and fellow surgeon, straightening his tie. He was preparing for an awards ceremony, where he would receive a high profile award. His suit was expensive, with high quality fabrics and details showcasing Strange's impressive funds. His home was a large mansion, with only the finest furniture and decor gracing his house, with extravagant statues and items from far off places on display. As Wong finished with the tie, Strange admired himself in the mirror, his facial hair trimmed expertly, his hair brushed back, giving him a professional look.

"Ravishing." Wong teased, handing Strange his watch of choice, fastening it around his wrist. Strange nodded, smirking.

"Indeed, Wong." He mused, turning and leaving the room. Wong followed him, through the many halls and doors, as Strange entered his large garage, filled with expensive sports cars and old automobiles, Strange's eyes darting among them.

"The Veneno." He said, pointing towards an expensive car, a silver Lamborghini, as Wong nodded, turning to retrieve the keys. Strange breathed in heavily, looking over his vast collection. "20 years in this field, and they finally give me this award." He said to Wong, as he reentered the room, keys in hand.

"Well a hundred million a year isn't too bad either." Wong joked, opening the door to the car. "Strange...please try to be professional. The Worldwide Surgeon's Award isn't something to take lightly." Strange rolled his eyes, arrogantly smirking as he entered the vehicle.

"It's nothing special." He said, irritated. "I wouldn't do this damn job if I didn't get paid as much. It's still too little." Wong frowned, handing Strange the keys.

"Just be thankful, sir. You never know when it could all go away." Said Wong. Strange smiled at him, closing the door, as Wong opened the garage. Strange started the car, speeding out of his home, and down the winding road that led back to the city. He drove quickly, far above the speed limit, his car smoothly driving towards the city. He turned down a cliff side road, flipping his the radio on, classical music playing as he continued driving, running a red light as he listened to the music. He glanced down at his watch, as he sped forward, noting the time. He ran another light, quickly looking to his side, seeing another car moving towards him rapidly. Strange slammed the breaks, but too late, as the two vehicles slammed into each other, the doctor's body flying around in his car as it tumbled over the edge of the cliff, fire bursting from his car before falling into the water below the cliff. Strange's vision faded as his vehicle began to fill with water, his consciousness leaving him.

 **Hello everyone! This was an idea that came up suddenly, and I wanted to try it out, as it's something different, and a departure from my normal Zelda fanfictions. I wanted to tackle the story of Steven Strange, in a retelling way, with some differences from the comics, to create a somewhat new story. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll try to write more as soon as possible! Also, for those who think this chapter is lame, I promise, the next few are much better.**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Open your eyes, damnnit!" Steve's eyes slowly twitched open, bright lights all around him, blinding him as he groaned. Voices echoed throughout his ears, muttering numbers and medical terms, Steve unable to focus on any of them. As his vision began to return to normal, he saw doctors all around him, and Mary beside him, as they looked over him. His hands were suspended by harnesses in the air, blood coating the burnt and scarred flesh. His eyes widened slightly as he tried to move, but Mary stopped him.

"You were in an accident," she began, putting her hand on his leg as he tried to sit up. "and you're lucky to be alive." He shook his head slowly, realizing the severity of the situation. Mary continued, talking quickly. "Doctor West has been able to keep you alive, and you're going to be okay, but you're going under surgery." Strange began to argue, but his strength failed him, as he lost consciousness.

* * *

"Steven Strange." Nicodemus West, a fellow doctor said to Strange, who arrogantly smirked at him. "So you made it big after all? Guess that makes two of us." Strange chuckled.

"Big? I'm the top doctor in NYC. And just like back in school...you're only number two." West frowned. "For now. One day Strange, those hands of yours are going to fail you. And then I'll show you what real talent is."

* * *

Strange's eyes shot up, breathing heavily as he looked around him, awake from his dream.. He was in a new room now, Wong asleep on a pull out couch, a single lamp in the corner working alongside the television attached to his bed lighting to light the room. The T.V was set to a news station, where the words "WORLD RENOWN SURGEON STEVEN STRANGE SUFFERS TERRIBLE ACCIDENT" moving across the screen. Strange's eyes darted towards Wong, as he continued to breath quickly.

"W-Wong?" He said, waking his butler, who, startled, sat up quickly, grabbing a clipboard with papers on it.

"Mr. Strange!" He said, standing up, walking towards Strange's bedside. Strange grabbed Wong's arm with his bandaged hand.

"Wong, my hands...!" He said, staring at his friend with fear in his eyes. Wong looked down, unable to look at his master.

"I don't...know how to tell you this-"

"Speak up, man!" Strange interrupted. "I can't take it! What do the X-Rays show?" Wong looked down at the papers.

"Although your..hands seem to be alright...the nerves have been...severely damaged." Strange's eyes widened, and for the first time, had no response as his shaking hands rose to his horrified face.

"You...you...mean...?" He muttered. Wong nodded his head.

"Yes..you will never be able to..perform an operation again." He said, remorse in his voice. Strange jumped from his bed, angrily looking at Wong.

"No! No, I don't believe you! You're lying, you MUST be lying!" Wong shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, Steve..." Strange calmed down, sitting hopelessly down on his bed, dropping his head to his hands, as he sighed.

"How am I going to work...how will I make money..." he whispered to himself. The door to his room swayed open, as he glanced up at a doctor walking through it.

"Doctor Strange." Said the doctor. Strange scowled.

"Nicodemus West, what in the hell do you want?! Don't you know what happened to me?!" Strange yelled. West smiled, his bushy eyebrows rising.

"Yes. I won't lie, Strange. I don't like you. But I never wanted to see poor fortune fall upon you..." Strange frowned angrily at this.

"So," West continued, "I've come to offer you a job. Though you can't operate, you can work as my consultant...as my..assistant." Strange stood up angrily, glaring at his fellow doctor.

"Steven Strange assists NOBODY!" He yelled, storming out of the room, Wong rushing past West to catch up to Strange.

* * *

Strange slumped into his seat, a bottle of high quality alcohol in his hand, the lights in his house dimmed as he starred lifelessly at the television, watching the news absentmindedly.

"No word on if Captain Rodgers and his colleagues had any hand in the event. In other news, the top neurosurgeon in the world, Steven Strange, was in a devastating car accident early late Tuesday night on his way to receive an award for his contributions to the field, and we have learned that he received serious damage to his hands. It is unknown if he will be able to return to the operating room any time soon."

Strange frowned, taking another swig from his near empty bottle, Wong bringing him another one. He looked down at his master, who stared at the TV.

"Sir, perhaps you should take the assistant job-"

"I must be the BEST, the GREATEST..or else nothing." He said, looking up at Wong. "I will never consent to work for anyone else." Wong sighed, as Strange took another drink from his bottle, his hands shakily holding the bottle. "I have to fix this damn shaking...I don't even know what I'm going to do anymore." Wong looked at him.

"Well, let's go do some research." He said.

 **Hello wonderful readers! I hope you give this a read, and if I have any OG Doctor Strange fans (all 2 of them in the world) then you'll recognize that a lot of this dialogue is directly from the Strange Tales 115, where the origin of Strange is told. The next chapter will be the start of his journey to Tibet, and the healing of his hands. It would mean the world to me, if you guys could PM me, or in a review, tell me which form of the Ancient One you want to see, the book or film version?**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Strange poured his efforts into searching for ways to repair his hands, flying all around the US to discuss the topic with doctors, despite being considered beneath him, spending thousands of dollars on surgeries and remedies that didn't help. After six months of failed attempts, he was running low on funds, and running out of options, his cars and most of his belongings sold.

Strange sat in his nearly empty home, his facial hair long and unkempt and his hair grown out, as he gritted his teeth, as he clenched his fists. Wong stood beside him, a painkiller in hand.

"This'll help." He said, handing it to Strange who swallowed it quickly.

"It hurts so much Wong..." He said quickly, closing his eyes tightly. Wong put his hand on his master's shoulder.

"You'll get through this, Steve. I know it." Strange swallowed hard, before looking up at Wong.

"I barely have enough money to afford the house, I can't pay you anymore to-" He started.

"I'm not doing this as a butler," Wong interrupted. "I'm doing this as a friend." Strange's eyes widened slightly, as he stared wordlessly at Wong, his friend smiling back at him slightly.

"You can't work for free Wong, that-" Strange started.

"I will." Wong declared. Strange smiled back at him, a sparkle in his eye.

"I still think Tony Stark could help you." Wong said, as Strange looked down, the pain killer kicking in.

"He's as selfish as a Fox." Strange responded, standing up. "Besides, he's off dealing with those new laws." Wong frowned at this. Strange sighed. "I'm gonna go...get a drink." He said, grabbing his coat. "I'll be back later."

* * *

"Mrs. Strange, I'm afraid your condition is worsening…" The doctor said to the mother, who sat in the kitchen reading over her papers, her hand on her bald head. The paint on the walls were worn, and the carpet was old, as the doctor looked around. "And while potentially you could undergo a procedure, the bill would be-"

"You're going to let her suffer because we can't pay?" Said a boy in the doorway, his eyes glaring at the doctor.

"Steven.." His mother said, looking up at him from the table.

"Turning down a patient for their lack of funds is as shitty as it gets, and you-"

"STEPHEN!" She said, looking at him strictly. "Mind your language." The doctor coughed, as he awkwardly shifted. "I'll be in touch." He turned, and opened the broken door, walking out and closing it. Steve sat next to his mom, holding her.

"Six more months mom, and you'll be my patient." He said, hugging her close. She laughed.

"Doctor Stephen Strange, neurosurgeon?" She mocked, teasing her son. He nodded his head.

"Once I'm done with school, I'll be your doctor, and I'll make sure you're okay." He said, determined. His mom laughed.

"You'll be my doctor? Now I'm really in trouble.." Strange smirked.

"And you haven't seen my bill yet."

* * *

Strange awoke from his dream suddenly, alcohol spilled over his chest as he sat in the corner of a bar, as the owner shook him awake.

"What the hell man?!" He said to Strange, who looked at him confused.

"What…?" The owner pointed towards the broken bottle of beer.

"You gonna pay for that?" Strange coughed, fumbling his shaking hands into his pockets, pulling out a few loose bills, pushing past the owner as he stumbled out of the bar.

"This is the last money I have.." He said, as the owner flipped him off.

"Screw you too.." He mumbled, opening the door and stepping into the cold. The night air blew against his face, as he stumbled around, walking towards the docs, where sailors sat smoking around a fire. Strange groaned, the cold biting at his shaking hands, as he walked across a small bridge between two docs, falling to his knees, as the pain coursed through his hands. He tried to stand, but slipped, falling off the bridge and into the shallow water below, yelling in pain as he did. One of the sailors took notice, running over to the edge of the water to pull Strange out as he mumbled, falling into a drunk unconsciousness.

His eyes fluttered open, the light hanging above him blinding his eyes as he groaned, sitting up slowly. The sailor sitting around him looked at him, handing him a glass of water.

"Wake up buddy, you're not doing so well." He said to Strange. Strange looked around him, seeing that he took him into a room somewhere, while he rested. The sailor's old face looked curiously at Strange, pointed to his hands.

"How'd that happen?" He asked, smirking. "Got into a fight?" Strange frowned.

"Car accident." He said flatly. "Spent 6 months trying to fix them." The sailor's face changed suddenly.

"That'd explain your lack of cash…." He said, pointing to a pile of Strange's possessions on a table, his phone and wallet sitting out. "Wanted to make sure they were dry." He said. Strange stood slowly, shifting past him..

"I have somewhere to be." He said rudely. "Thanks." He opened the door of the house, and stumbled back onto the docs, the morning air rushing him.

"I know someone who can fix that!" The sailor yelled to him, Strange stopping immediately, turning to face him, the cold air blowing his beard against him.

"Who?"

 **Hello everyone! This is where the good stuff starts happening! Next chapter will have Strange go on his journey to find The Ancient One, and divulge more about his past, and why he became an uncaring...jerk. I'm really excited, and if you are too, drop a review! :D**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

*Note, Page Breaks indicate a change of scene, or a flashback

* * *

Strange rushed into his home, fumbling the key into the lock, his hands shaking as he breathed heavily. He saw Wong standing in the kitchen, a phone in his hand as he regretfully looked at the floor.

"Wong, I found a way to-"

"My grandfather died." Wong said, emotionless, Strange stopping a few feet from Wong, the peice of paper with instructions to the location the sailor told him about. Strange's mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. Wong shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm going to the service, will you be okay?" He asked, wiping his eyes. Strange nodded his head, holding up the paper.

"A sailor at the docs told me of someone in Tibet known as The Ancient One, who can heal any wound. I have to go there." He said, desperately. Wong reached into his pocket, pulling out a wad of money, and handing it to Strange, who looked at it confused.

"I don't understand-" He started, but Wong put his hand up.

"That should get you to Nepal. I can't go with you, but this should help." He smiled warmly at Strange, who, for a moment, had no words, before nodding.

"Thank you, Wong...I don't know how to thank you." Wong smirked.

"Get those hands fixed."

* * *

Strange boarded his plane, his backpack stuffed with spare clothes, his beard messy and long, people giving him odd looks. He sat down in his seat, his dirty clothes setting him apart from the people next to him, dressed professionally, as he looked down at the paper that was given to him; a map with the words "Mahālangūr Himāl" marked on it. It had directions up a mountain, one Strange was familiar with.

"Everest?" The man next to him said.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a climber." Strange lied, putting the map away. "Hoping to make the big one." The man laughed at him.

"Good luck, that's one hell of a mountain." He said. The flight attendant overhead announced they were taking off, and Strange settled into his seat, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

"Just relax, mom." Stephen said, handing his mother her soup, as she weakly began to eat it.

"Thank you.." She wheezed, looking sadly at her son. Strange looked at her remorsefully, before shifting his eyes down.

"Just a few more weeks mom, we're almost there. Then you'll be on my table, and I'll make sure you're better than ever. I promise you."

"I promise."

* * *

"So this is Everest." He said to himself, looking up at the monstrous mountain, the map in his hand. After landing in Nepal, he made his way straight to the mountain, his backpack now emptied, as he layered himself with clothes. He wouldn't take any guide; he was told to go in secret. He wondered around the base of the mountains, before slowly making his way up, and into the white mist of snow, as he looked down at his map, a large rock marking the start of the correct path.

"This Ancient One...had better be worth it..." He muttered to himself, shivering as he trudged through the snow, the mist blowing across his face. The wind began to howl, as his beard started to be coated in snow, the crisp snow crunching beneath his feet. He groaned, slipping and falling into the snow, yelling angrily before pulling himself back up. For nearly an hour, this repeated, until he began to hear voices in the wind, as he more angrily stomped through the snow, holding the map as the snow whipped against him violently.

"Where the hell are you?!" He screamed into the wind, his voice echoing past him. He felt a rumbling beneath his feet, as his voice echoed over the mountain. He looked around, realizing his mistake, as he looked up at the slope beside him, as the snow began to fall quickly towards him. He ran as quick as he could away from it, his feet slowly pushing past the snow, but he wasn't quick enough, the small avalanche sweeping his feet out from under him, pulling him down the mountain, rapidly towards a cliff side. He panicked, reaching his hand out to grab whatever he could, but his hands only found the cold as the rush of snow pulled him over the edge, as he fell, the snow covering his eyes, before he landed hard.

* * *

"Alright mom, just relax, and breathe slowly." Strange said to his mother, as she sat on his operating table, nervous for her procedure. Strange had finished his time in medical school, and moved to immediately operate on her. Due to his great status as a student, graduating from high school at 14, and graduating from medical school at 18.

"I'm honestly quite nervous Steve..." She said, sweating. Strange smiled warmly at her, as he adjusted his lights, and pulled on his gloves.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." He said, kissing her bald forehead. She smiled back at him.

"I believe you."

* * *

Strange sat in his operating room, on his knees as he bawled, the lights turned off and his table empty. His clothes were drenched in tears, and his tools were scattered on the floor around him. Mary slowly pushed the door open, as Strange glanced back at her, sniffling.

"I'm so sorry Ste-" She started.

"She's gone!" He yelled at her, breaking back into a sob.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn-"

"She died on my table!" He screamed with emotion, slamming his fist into the wall. "She trusted ME! She died on MY TABLE!" He yelled. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him as he sobbed into her neck, his willpower lost. She listened to his tears, and rubbed his back.

"Don't blame yourself, Steve..." She said, tears falling down her face. "It...it was her time..."

"It was her time."

* * *

"It...it was her time…" Strange muttered to himself, his eyes struggling to open.

"Perhaps it was." Said a voice to him. Strange's eyes opened in surprise, as he glanced around him. He was on his back, laying with his arms spread on the ground, snow covering his entire body. He was on stone now, with the wind and snow gone, seemingly by magic, a summer like warmth in the air. Strange stuttered, confused.

"Steven Strange, you have fallen before the doors of Kamar-Taj, I ask why you are here." Said the voice again. Strange then noticed a man, standing above him, looking down at Strange, a few flakes of snow causing drips of water on his dark skin. He was dressed strangely, green and black robes wrapped tightly around him, to form a tunic like outfit, and in his hand was a walking stick.

"K-Kamar Taj…?" Strange said, digging through his pocket to find the map, which had those words marked at his destination. "So I made it?" The man just stared.

"Stephen Strange, why are you here?" He asked again. Strange looked back at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know many things. None of which, is why you are here." He said, looking curiously at Strange, who pulled himself up, standing next to the man. Strange now noticed, he stood before great doors carved from stone, a large temple behind them, serene and unaffected by the cold of the mountains.

"I, uh...I'm here to see The Ancient One?" He said, holding up his hands. "I'm a great doctor, he needs to see me to fix my hands." The man stared at them.

"Curious. Follow me, I will take you to see The Ancient One. Perhaps you have come to the correct place."

 **SO MANY PAGE BREAKS!**

 **So, I'm much prouder of this chapter, it giving some detail to Strange and his past, why he became uncaring, and the story of his mother, and a higher word count than the others. I know I don't get the views that I did on Civil War *Wink it's 15 hundred* but for the few of you who do read, can you please review? It's free, you don't need an account to do it! :D Thank you all for reading, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Strange walked behind the man, gawking at the insides of the temple, a vast and beautiful sight, old stone pillers and exquisite carpets and statues decorating the many rooms and halls. All around him, people walked about dressed as strangely as his guide, multi colored robes tightly fitted to them, unusual looking books in their hands. They continued walking, before starting up a flight of stairs.

"Uh, can we hurry up please?" Strange said, his patience waning. The man stopped in front of him, turning around to face him.

"You must have patience, Strange. Visits with The Ancient One should not be taken lightly. When before the great one, you must show the upmost respect." Strange frowned.

"I'm a world famous doctor, I also-" He started.

"Such titles mean nothing here." The man interrupted. "For they carry no leverage nor higher power than anyone else around you." Strange became irritated at this.

"Look, who even are you?" He said, looking at the man. "You know nothing about me, so you're in no place to tell me who isn't important." The man frowned.

"I am Jericho Drumm, second in command to The Ancient One. I know more about you than you yourself do, Stephen Strange, and I know why you are here. There is nothing but curiosity stopping me from placing you back in your empty home for you to suffer." Strange began to talk back, angry, but was suddenly stopped, as if he couldn't speak, a woman appearing at the top of the stairs. She was dressed differently, wearing a clean white tunic, her bald head shining in the light.

"That's enough Jericho, I'll guide him from here." She said. Drumm nodded, bowing slightly before departing, looking curiously at Strange.

"Follow me." The woman said, continuing up the stairs, as Strange, without any other options, followed her with a sigh. She led him up the flight of stairs, to an quiet room, well organized bookshelves lining the walls, a singular stained glass window letting in light, shining on a chair at the far end of the room, candles lit and burning around it. "Please," She said, pointing to the floor in the center of the room. "sit." He sat down, looking around the room.

"Where is-" He started.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked. Strange groaned.

"Yeah, I guess." He answered.

"Da Hong Pao?" The woman asked, pulling a tea kettle from seemingly nowhere, a cup in her hand. Strange's eyes widened.

"How did you know-"

"I know many things." She said, handing him the cup.

"Everybody here says that." Strange retorted. "But nobody knows where the Ancient One is? Where is he?" He said.

"She. And you're looking at her." The woman said, pouring him the tea.

"What?" He said, surprised.

"You're speaking with her." She said, walking to the end of the room, sitting in the chair. "I'm the Ancient One."

"W-what? You..?" Strange asked, his eyes widening. "But you can't be more than 40?" The woman smiled warmly.

"Appearances can be deceiving. What are you here for? To learn?" Strange stood quickly, joy filling him.

"N-no, I'm here to fix my hands, I-I hurt them in an accident!" He started.

"Yes, you're a doctor in New York. One of the best." She said, turning and handing the tea pot to a servant, who took it away. She turned back to Strange.

"Yes, and I need to get back to work, I've lost all of my belongings, an-"

"You've come to me to ask for aid, Stephen Strange, on faith?" She asked, walking around him, circling him.

"I...yes." He answered, desperate.

"You ask for me to heal your hands, so that you may work again?"

"Yes!" He answered her again, as she continued to circle him.

"You ask for my help, for no cost, so that you may continue to aid only those who have something to offer you?" She said, as she stopped walking around him, staring sternly at him.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"I know more about who you are than you do, Mr. Strange."

"Look!" He said, throwing his hands up angrily. "Are you going to heal my hands or not?!" He yelled.

"No." She said. "But I offer you help." Strange's eyes widened.

"What?" He yelled angrily. "I spent all of my money on this! On a fake?!" He yelled. The Ancient One smirked.

"I can heal your hands." She retorted. "But why would I waste such a gift on someone who, in truth, is a selfish, hurtful person. You could use your hands for good, but you will use them only for yourself, helping because you are forced to, not because you can."

"What the hell do you mean? I've helped more people than you!" He screamed at her. She circled him again.

"Your work," she continued. "has saved the lives of thousands. Not by your own accord, but by the weight of the wallets of your patients. And for this reason, I will not heal you. But I can help you."

"I cannot believe this!" Strange said, angrily. "You are a fake! A fraud!"

"No, Strange. I offer you my help. Learn under me, my teachings, and you can heal yourself."

"Teach me? Teach me what?!" Strange responded, historically.

"The Mystic Arts." She responded seriously.

"Magic? You wanna teach me MAGIC TRICKS?!" He said, his rage growing as his eyes twitched, his world crashing down as he lost hope. "What, you gonna tell me the future too?" He advanced towards her, throwing a punch at her. She moved with insane speed, deflecting the strike and throwing him behind her. He landed hard on the floor, grunting.

"You want to know what I see in your future?" She asked, raising her hand. Strange moved towards her again, but she advanced on him as well.

"You finally open your eye." She said, placing her thumb on his forehead. Strange's perception changed, his eyes widening as the building around him warped, and he flew back, reality swirling into a vortex of colors and shapes, buildings, mountains, people, all flying past him as he screamed, his consciousness being flung through the world, as stars began to wheel overhead. Strange screamed as he sped towards a bright blue star, connecting with it as it shattered, the pieces forming into another space all together, vivid shapes and lights flinging past him. He screamed in fear, begging for it to stop, as he sped up, the world quickly coming back to him, as his consciousness returned to his body, slamming into the floor. He gasped, his hands grasping whatever he could as his eyes adjusted into the world.

"What...the hell did you just do to me..." He asked. She smiled.

"I opened your eye."

Strange jumped to his feet, stumbling forward as he fled the room. He ran through the temple, past curious eyes, as he pushed the doors open, to his surprise, running headfirst into a snowstorm, the Ancient One standing before him.

"It appears there is a snow storm. You'll have to stay the night."

 **Hello my awesome readers! If you couldn't tell, this chapter is where the real stuff starts, but also where the challenge comes as a writer, to describe the trippy visuals of Doctor Strange, as well as coming up with an original story from this point forward. I hope you all enjoy it! On a side note, I created another account to create a more...shall you say...mature story, and it already has more views than this one. :/**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter of Doctor Strange: Redemption!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What the hell?!" He yelled at her, back inside the temple. She smirked, as she called for someone to show Strange to his room.

"That storm wasn't my doing." She said calmly.

"Well no duh. You want me to believe that you're some kinda wizard? I'm a genius, lady. You spiked my tea." He said, crossing his arms. "Just give me a bed and leave me alone."

"Very well," She said, as Drumm appeared, bowing before her. "show our guest to his bed." Drumm nodded, walking off, Strange following him.

"So, she's some kind of nutjob?" Strange said angrily, as Drumm led Strange to a small room, a comfortable bed being lit by a single candle.

"No." He said as Strange entered the room. Drumm closed the door, leaving Strange alone in the room. He mumbled to himself, slumping on the bed, as his exhaustion quickly overtook him. For the first time in a long, long time, Strange slept peacefully. No nightmares, no memories of his mother, no pain. He slept, and slept, without dreams or without emotions. He rested.

* * *

A light knock on the door brought the doctor out of his slumber, his eyes slowly opening, as he remembered where he was.

"Mr. Strange," the Ancient One's voice said through the door. "The storm has passed. You're welcome to leave at any time, but I ask that you listen to my council before you depart." Strange said nothing for a moment, sighing.

"I'll be there." He responded, groaning as he got out of bed, stretching. He walked out the door, the warm sun greeting him as it shone through the stained glass windows. People walked around, talking among each other. Strange followed the path to the Ancient One's room, peeking his head through. The Ancient One was sitting in her chair, waiting for him.

"I'm glad you came, Mr. Strange." She said, standing up.

"Well...I'm curious." He said. The Ancient One smiled.

"I would wish to teach you the ways of magic."

"That wasn't magic…" He said.

"You believe what I showed you was fake?" She asked.

"I...don't know." He responded, scratching his neck. "It doesn't make sense."

"Not everything does. Not everything has to, Mr. Strange." She said wisely.

"I'm a surgeon, a man of science. You want me to believe that? And...it's...Doctor, actually."

"You think you know how the world works? You think this material universe is all there is?" She responded.

"Obviously." He said, knowingly. "You gonna tell me there's something in a galaxy far, far away, right?" The Ancient One looked sternly.

"Not a galaxy, Mr. Strange. Realms. Dimensions."

"So you're some religious nutjob?" He asked.

"No. I am someone who knows more than anyone else. What if I told you the reality you live in is one of many?" Strange laughed at this.

"So you're saying there's places like hell? Heaven?"

"Similar places exist, yes."

"Prove it." Strange retorted.

The Ancient One sighed, reaching her hand out, her fingers moving in intricate ways. Strange stared at her, not saying a word, as a mist began to flow from her hand. Electricity crackled around her, and her eyes began to shimmer silver.

"I give to you, Beverly Strange." She said, strained. Strange's eyes widened, as his jaw dropped.

"W-what…? How…? How?! How do you know that name?!" He yelled, his voice shaking.

"S-stephen..?" A voice called from the eerie mist, which now filled the room.

"Mom...?" Strange asked, his eyes wide with fear, looking at the Ancient One who concentrated.

"Is...it really you Stephen..?" The voice said again. "Oh...look at you...you're all grown up..."

"Mom, how are you...how are you doing this?" He said, focusing his voice to the Ancient One.

"One of the many dimensions that inhabit the multiverse. Accessible though hard to reach, there is one where the spirits of the fallen may go." She said.

"Mom, how do I find you?"

"I..I don't know Stephen, I don't know what anything is...where am I..." Her voice began to fade.

"M-mom!" He yelled, moving through the mist as the Ancient One's hands began to move smoothly, flowing through the air as the mist began to subside.

"It's okay son…" The voice said as it dissipated. Strange gasped angrily.

"Bring her back! Now!" He screamed. The Ancient One shook her head.

"To bring back someone I have no connection with is impossible, Mr. Strange. Simply summoning her soul was straining. If you wish to speak with her, you'll have to learn the Mystic Arts." She said. Strange gasped in desperation as he fell to his knees, his face in his hands. He looked up at the Ancient One, who stood before him, looking at his disheveled face, his beard messy and unkempt, and his hair crazed, the sides of his head being covered in lighter, silverish hair, also messed up. He stared into the Ancient One's eyes, desperate and wanting.

"Teach me!" he said, begging. The Ancient One smiled.

"With pleasure, Doctor Strange."

 **Hello my lovely viewers! I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but that's intentional. This is very pivotal to the story, and I wanted to keep it to what it is: Strange's introduction of magic. The next chapter will be a bit of his training, and then a TIME JUMP. Yes, as in "training is hard to write because '"He read a book for 6 hours"' doesn't make for an interesting chapter" time jump. From here on out, it'll be completely original, no old stories or inspirations, and I have to say, I'm proud of the plot point I have. Please, if you enjoyed, review, follow and favorite, and stay tuned for the next chapter of Doctor Strange: Redemption!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Strange was given his robes, a dull grey color, that tightly hugged his body, leaving tails of fabric hanging around his waist, and he cut his hair, to a more regular haircut, and shaving his beard into a neat goatee. He sat down in the Ancient One's personal quarters, as she lit candles around him. She said nothing, as Strange shifted awkwardly.

"Uh...where do we start?" He asked.

"We start," said the Ancient Once, sitting down a few feet in front of him, facing him.

"With a word:" She put her hands up.

"Magic."

Her hands shifted, and before Strange's very eyes, a flame appeared in the air, crafting itself into a complex design, thin lines of bright energy weaving in and out between other lines. Strange's eyes lit up in shock.

"Through The Mystic Arts," she said, waving her hand, as the projection changed, becoming flat, and circular, weaving closer together, before expanding around Strange and herself, creating a shield-like bubble. "we harness energy, and shape reality." She moved her hands again, in a circular motion, the shield turning to a ring of fire, flames crackling loudly. Strange saw through the circle, a bright sky shining through it, as if a doorway to somewhere else. The Ancient One motioned for Strange to walk through it, and he did, breathtakingly staring as he suddenly was on a mountain snow and wind blowing in his face, the snow beneath his boots crunching, the circle acting as a door to the top of a mountain.

"How...?"

"We travel great distances, in an instant." She said, walking through the portal and back into her room. Strange stared at the sky, before stumbling back through the portal and into the warmth of her room once again.

"S-slow down...I'm not used to not knowing so much...what do you do?"

"We help defend this world against those who would claim it as their own." She said, lowering her hands, the magic leaving the room. "We keep reality itself held together, and keep the layers of the universe from overlapping."

"How?" Strange asked.

"Magic." She responded. "Using one's own energies to access a higher power. To defend. As a surgeon, you saved thousands. As a Master of the Mystic Arts, there are other ways to save lives."

"How do I do that?" Strange asked, looking at his hands. "My hands barely work."

"Focus on the energy around you." She said, moving behind him, holding his hand up, moving his hands to a certain position, his fingers in a particular place. "Those who do not believe in the power of one's self will fail at accessing this power. You have seen other realms, now you will begin your journey to the others. Focus on the energy before you, and imagine a circle of fire, like the one I showed you. Focus." She said, as Strange closed his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Focus..." He said, breathing heavily. He envisioned the flame, circling at the speed of sound, the sparks being let off of it flying wildly. The Ancient One smiled.

"Surprising." She said, Strange opening his eyes, as, to his amazement, a small circle of flames floated above his hand.

"This will be interesting." She said.

* * *

Under the training of the Ancient One, Strange excelled in his classes and his learning, quickly climbing through the ranks to become a respected master at Kamar-Taj. Usually spending hours on end in the Mystic library, absorbing vast amounts of new information on spells and techniques, desperately searching for spells to resurrect his mother. Over the course of two years, he became a powerful sorcery, mastering advanced spells and incantations, earning the title "Master of the Mystic Arts" faster than any other student in history, and being considered one of the most powerful students ever. His personality changed, focusing on helping the other students, who he now taught, rather than helping himself, giving up on his attempt to bring his mother back. His attire matched his status, a deep blue tunic wrapped tightly around him. He taught a class on defensive spells, teaching students to block high level spells with shields and deflections, and took great pride in his work, feeling as if he had become more than the selfish person he was before. He had beaten every master save for Drumm and the Ancient One in combat, cementing his status as a fighter as well, earning him the ability to teach many classes.

"I want you to focus on your chakra, and meditate as long as you can, until you're able to Astral Project." Strange said as he strode through the stone halls of Kamar-Taj, making his way to the Ancient One, who summoned him. He entered her room, noting her serious face as she spoke with Drumm.

"Ah, Strange." She said. "Come, we have very important matters to discuss." Strange walked over to them, greeting Drumm.

"What is it?" He asked.

"In these last two years," The Ancient One began. "I have explicitly not allowed you to go on any field missions, instead telling you to focus on your learning. This is for a very specific reason; it would be a waste." She said.

"A waste?" He asked, curiously.

"The power you wield is very special. You are very special, Doctor Strange." She said back. "The possibilities of your powers are endless. You are to be the next Sorcerer Supreme." She said calmly. His eyes widened.

"What?" He said in surprise. "But that title is for-"

"Only the most powerful Sorcerer." Drumm said. The Ancient One nodded.

"My time is coming to an end." She said, solemnly. "I spent years, peering through time, looking for my successor. For you."

"I-I don't understand..." Strange said. "I'm just a surgeon."

"Not anymore, Doctor Strange." She said. "You've seen other worlds, other realities. You've traveled between these barriers between dimensions, and you have opened your eye to a bigger universe. And now, it will be widened." She waved her hand, the barrier of reality bending, a view of a clearly old building, a window near the top, in the shape of a magic symbol.

"177A Bleecker Street." Said the Ancient One. Strange's eyebrow rose.

"I've seen that before, it's-"

"The Sanctum Sanatorium." She said. "A very powerful building in New York, a place where multiple dimensions overlap."

"Yes, I've read about it." Strange said. "Years ago, the Masters of the Mystic Arts sealed it with a powerful shielding spell, right?"

"Correct." She said. "Jericho and I were two of those masters. We knew the importance of this location, and sealed it, for what we thought would be forever. We were wrong."

"The seal is waning." Drumm said. "Someone has been attacking it stealthily, and the shield is weakening. We wish you to investigate the building, in order to find who has harmed it." Strange nodded.

"But, the stakes are higher than even that." Drumm continued. "The assaulter has taken the Reality Stone, one of the all powerful universal weapons, capable of undoing all of reality." Strange's eyes widened.

"You want me to obtain it?" He said, worried. The Ancient One nodded.

"You're the only one here besides Jericho and I who can. And we must remain here for now, this mission is destined for you." Strange nodded, turning to leave.

"But," began the Ancient One. "I encourage you to visit your friends. You've earned it." Strange nodded.

"Thank you, Master." He said, waving his hands, a portal opening before him, as he stepped through it, breathing in heavily as he entered New York.

The Ancient One looked at Drumm.

"It's Mordo. I can feel it." She said.

"Are you sure? Strange might-"

"I trust in his abilities. He excelled quickly, and he will adapt quickly as well."

* * *

"Hey asshole!" Said a voice from behind him. Strange turned, to see himself in the middle of traffic, a man in his car yelling at him. Strange stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Comic Con's over you freak!" He said, mentioning Strange's odd attire. Strange frowned at the man, stepping onto the sidewalk as the man continued cursing Strange, as Strange walked away, down the street.

"Good to be home.." He said sarcastically. He looked around him, taking in the cold air of New York, remembering the streets he used to frequent. He made his way down the sidewalk, gaining looks of confusion, as he walked towards an old friend's house.

He knocked on the door, awkwardly waiting as he glanced up at the house, waiting. The door opened, a familiar face greeting him.

"Strange?!" Wong said, in surprise. Strange smiled. "Y-you're alive?!"

"Long time no see, my friend."

* * *

"We thought you had died, it was all over the news." Wong said, preparing tea. Strange shook his head.

"No, in Nepal I did meet the Ancient One, and she taught me to open my eyes to powers I couldn't have imagined existed."

"So….you joined a cult?" Wong said, handing Strange a cup of tea, his wife beside him with their young daughter, who curiously looked at Strange.

"It's not a cult, it's...an group of extraordinary people." Strange said. "Allow me to show you what they've shown me." He took the cup of tea, waving his hand over it, as it changed, inverting into a kaleidoscopic puddle, before forming into a beautiful flower. Strange handed it to their daughter.

"For you." He said, smiling. Wong's eyes widened.

"How did you…?" He asked.

"Magic." Strange responded simply.

"You've become a hero?" Wong's wife said. Strange's brow narrowed.

"Not quite. I don't have the cape, or the fancy name. I'm just Stephen Strange, with fantastic powers."

"So you need a name?" Wong said. "How about….Mr. Fantastic!" He said, as Strange chuckled.

"I don't think that'll fit me." He said with a laugh, standing up. "I'm afraid I am here on a mission, but I promise to visit you again." He said. "It was nice meeting you two." He said to Wong's wife and daughter.

"Three." She corrected him, placing her hand on her stomach. Strange smiled.

"I'll look forward to it."

* * *

Strange stood in front of the address he was given, looking up at the old building. He opened the door, it creaking as his boot landed on the wooden floor. He looked around. It was surprisingly clean, the many display cases shining in the light of the windows. Strange carefully walked through the building, his senses ringing out as he felt through the universe, feeling for other people, as he made his way to the bottom of a set of stairs.

"That won't work, Mr. Strange." Said a voice from above him. Strange's eyes shot up, glowing as his hands moved expertly, a shield appearing in front of him as he held his hand out. Atop the stairs, stood a tall man, his deep black beard contrasting his pale skin. He wore dark green robes, and a black cape that wrapped around him.

"Who are you?" Strange said, alarmed. The man smirked.

"Baron Mordo. The one you are looking for." He said, walking down the stairs calmly.

"You? You stole the Stone?" Strange asked, moving backwards.

"Yes. And you coming here to stop me was a foolish plan of the Ancient One." He said, pointing his hand at Strange. His eyes widened, putting his own hands up in defense as a blast of energy shot from Mordo's hands, knocking Strange back as it shattered his shield. Strange shot back, shooting a red flame from his hands, which Mordo deflected easily.

"I suppose she told you that you were to be her successor?" He said, moving towards Strange as he backed up against a covered display case. "Lies. The Ancient One will never give up her power. And that is where I come in. She hasn't told you, has she?" He said calmly to Strange, who breathed heavily as he pressed his back against the case.

"Should she have?" He said. Mordo's eyes flared in rage.

"Well, Mr. Strange, seeings as I was set to replace her, I am important. And since I am to destroy her, you'll want to know of me. I am-" Strange shot his hands up, blasting Mordo in the face as he stood up.

"I don't care."

Mordo looked at Strange with pure anger, his hand rising to kill him, but the glass behind Strange shattered, a flash of red shooting past Strange, wrapping around Mordo, flinging him into a wall, before flying back to Strange, picking him up and flying him through the building, and out a window, landing him safely on the sidewalk below. Strange yelled, as the fabric moved, forming into a cape behind him, as Mordo shot out of the building, hovering far above it.

"So the Cloak of Levitation likes you does it? No matter!" He took out the Stone, a small, glowing blue orb that radiated power, lifting it above his head. Suddenly, a surge of energy poured from it, circling around the building, creating a barrier, cars stopping in the road to gasp at the event. Mordo laughed angrily.

"All is revealed!" He said, as the stone glowed brightly, the symbol in the window of the Sanctum began to glow, the air around the building kaleidoscopically folding in on itself, the reality warping as portals began to open. Strange put his hands together, muttering an incantation as he shot a powerful spell at Mordo, but to no avail, the stone creating a shield around him. Strange gasped, as Mordo prepared his own counter, but stopped, Strange hearing the familiar sound of a portal opening behind him.

"Enough, Mordo." The Ancient One's voice called, Strange turning to see her. "Whoever your master is will back down, or he will be backed down." Mordo laughed.

"You think I can't overpower you? You are no longer the Master!" He said, the stone glowing again, as a barrier of fire covered the Sanctum. Strange turned to the Ancient One.

"Anything you want to fill me in on?!" He said. She turned to him.

"He is a failed student, attempting to allow a demon access to this world. Doctor Strange, while you may not understand it, the real fight starts now. I'm sorry this is sudden, but we need you to defend this world. Will you aid me?" She asked.

"Always." He responded.

 **WOAH SUPER BIG CHAPTER YEEEEH**

 **But seriously, that was big. A LOT went down, this definitely being the big driving chapter of the story. I'd say there are...4-5 chapters left, max, with a lot going down in the coming chapters. Like...a lot. A LOT. Please, tell me what you think by reviewing it! And stay tuned for the next Chapter of Doctor Strange: Redemption!**

 **(Be mindful, this is Strange's first fight, so it may go quickly...just a warning. ;) )**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Strange stood in front of his mother's grave, just after her funeral, the last one standing there as the rain lightly drizzled down. His tuxedo was wet, as was his hair, as he stood, staring at the words on her tombstone.

"Beverly Strange, a loving mother, a saddened widow, an amazing woman." He read out loud. "There's no better way to put it, mom." He said. "You were all of those and then some. And you could have been so much more..." He said, falling to his knees, as he took a handful of the dirt above her grave. He began to sob.

"I just want to crawl in there with you.." He said through the tears. "It should be me in there anyways!" He said, his voice echoing through the cemetery. He looked down at the ground. "I hurt myself today," He began to sing, quietly.

"To see if I could feel,

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting,

Try to kill it all the way

But I remember everything

What have I become?

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

Goes away in the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt..."

He finished the song, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'll make it up to you one day... He said, rising to his feet. "I promise you."

"I promise."

* * *

Strange threw up a shield, protecting him and the Ancient One from harm as energy poured from the stone in Mordo's hand, portals from other dimensions opening, strange energies pouring out.

"Seal as many portals as possible," the Ancient One said, stepping from the portal. "I must deal with Mordo." Strange nodded, moving his hands quickly, clenching them as he pointed them at portals, sealing them effortlessly. The Ancient One flew up to Mordo, the waves of energy bouncing off of her as she faced him.

"Stop this." She said. "Whoever you serve is using you." Mordo stared at her, before angrily lashing out, flying into her, sending her and himself into the adjacent building. Strange glanced up at them, prepared to help her, but another, louder portal opened, his cosmic senses drawing him to it. He turned, to see a large swirl of black in the sky, large, bear sized beasts falling to the ground from it. He leaped up, the Cloak of Levitation keeping him in the air, as he looked at the creatures. They were grey, with a single, red stripe in their heads acting as eyes. They said nothing as they looked at Strange. He rose his hands.

"Try me."

* * *

The Ancient One tumbled to her feet, as Mordo launched a series of powerful, deadly attacks at her, which she struggled to block. The power of the stone increased his strength, and he was quickly overpowering her.

"Mordo-"

"Do not spit your lies at me, witch!" He said, Warping the air around them, in an attempt to throw the Ancient One through a portal, to no avail, as she reversed the spell, striking back at him.

"He's using your power, Mordo!" She said, stepping backwards as Mordo continued his assault.

"He gave me power!" He said. "All you ever did was horde yours!" She grunted as Mordo's strikes increased, sparks flying from his hands as reality warped around them, the building imploding, sending the Ancient One flying into the air, landing hard on the ground, within Strange's view. She stood, as they connected eyes for a single moment, Strange expertly moving in a dance like form, his hands casting multiple spells from all directions as the beasts continued their assault on him. The Ancient One smiled fondly at him. Strange grunted, one of the beasts slamming into him, knocking him to the ground. He created a whip from his hands, slicing it in half before leaping up, flying above them all, raising his hands in the air, and throwing down a huge bolt of magic, the creatures all folding into themselves, and turning into a fine dust, Strange landing on his feet, as blood trickled from his mouth. He wiped it up, looking at it with shock.

* * *

Strange sat in his room, after a failed attempt to heal his hands. He shook, the pain unbearable, as he stared at the gun in his hand.

"Just do it...there's no point to keep trying..." He said, cocking it and pointing the gun up at his head, it shaking in his hand.

"Don't you dare." Said Wong from the doorway. Strange jumped, turning to face him.

"Don't try and stop me, Wong!" He yelled, still holding the gun. "You don't understand what it's like!" Wong shook his head, walking slowly towards Strange.

"I know it all too well." He said. "When I was a child, I was bullied a lot. For my looks, for my heritage, for my voice, for anything. But I was also very smart, getting all A's in my classes. I was paid to tutor children who needed help, and for a while, I was enjoying the payment. But when one of my bullies came to me, offering me cash to help him study, I turned it down and did it for free. Because while cash is good, being a better person, even in the face of your enemy, even in pain, will always be better. Always." He said. Strange groaned.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He said.

"It's telling you that even if all hope is lost, if all options are exhausted, you can still fight, and you can still do good." He said. Strange looked down.

"I can't work-"

"You can't get paid, you mean." He said. "You're always worried about money, Strange. Always. I never accepted the money, and do you know what happened?" He said.

"What?" Strange asked.

"I became a better man." Wong said.

"You're gonna keep fighting Strange, and you'll find other ways to save people. Like your mother always wanted you to. You have vast knowledge of medical workings. Let's use those assets to get you up and running again, after we fix your hands."

* * *

"I'm bleeding...?" He said to himself, for a moment, unfocused on the battle at hand. In his moment of weakness, Mordo sensed Strange's lack of focus, sending a flurry of powerful spells at Strange, who attempted to deflect them, but his shield broke, sending him slamming into the ground. He crawled backwards, warping the ground under him as it softened, Mordo's feet sinking into it.

"What is this?!" He said, as he glared at Strange, who stumbled to his feet.

"Looks like you underestimated me." Strange said, smirking, turning away from Mordo as his hands moved intricately, moving expertly as energy poured from his hands, as the portals around the Sanctum sealed, Mordo staring in disbelief.

"What are you…?" He said.

"Doctor Strange." Strange responded, focused on his spell. Mordo's eyes narrowed, as he silently raised his hand. His hand glowed a deep red, before blasting a single, precise spell at Strange's back. Strange turned, noticing the blast, his eyes widening, as he attempted to interrupt his current spell, and conjure a shield, failing to do so. The red blinded him, as his body tensed, preparing for the worst, but it didn't come.

The Ancient One's body lay before him, lifelessly, smoldering, her face in a shocked state. She had leaped between Strange and the blast, absorbing it in the process.

"NO!" Strange yelled, his face in shock as he fell to his knees.

"Enough!" Mordo yelled, slamming his fists down on the ground, the concrete shattering, as he stepped out of the ground. Strange ran towards him, casting a spell, but Mordo advanced on him, hitting his hand aside, and slamming his palm into Strange's chest. Strange recalled the feeling of the Ancient One, hitting him years ago, but this time, his spirit left his body, floating above it as it fell to the ground. Mordo scoffed, pulling the Stone from his pocket as he reopened the portals, as Strange watched hopelessly, unable to be seen, heard, or felt, his Astral Form trapped as Mordo's plan advanced.

 **WOAH! It's been a while since I've posted, and I really apologize, but my life's been a mess, haha. I have yet to see the film, but I hear that, apparently, this story and the movie have some similar plot lines...hm.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was redone a record 11 times, because I wasn't entirely happy with the last one, but I believe I have everything in place now, and that there should be 2 more chapters after this one, and then it'll be done. I have also seen a HUGE jump in viewers! Thank you all so much for your support, and please, tune in to the next chapter of Doctor Strange: Redemption! It'll be a good one!**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Mordo!" Strange screamed, his voice being heard by no one but himself. He floated around, attempting to do something, aimlessly hoping to stop what was happening.

"He won't hear you."

Strange turned, to see the Ancient One beside him, floating above the scene calmly.

"But how-" Strange began.

"The Ancient One is someone who is always in the Astral Plane, alive or not." She responded, smiling warmly at Strange.

"Please," he said, begging. "Come back!"

"I...cannot." She said. "Some things are meant to be." He nodded, his head lowered.

"This doesn't make any sense, where am I?"

"The Astral Plane, a dimension that overlaps the Material Plane."

"How do I get back?" He said, his voice worried.

"You can't." She said. His eyes widened.

"What?!" He responded.

"The spell was cast alongside the Reality Stone, your consciousness can't overcome something that is pure power." She said, calmly.

"So I'm stuck? This is it, Earth is destroyed, and we lose?"

"Not exactly." She said. She reached her hand out, a mist appearing before her.

"This," She said, as something began to take shape.

"was hidden in the Astral Plane, as a safeguard, in case it were to fall into the wrong hands." She said, a necklace falling into her hands.

"What is it?" He asked.

"The Eye of Agamotto." She responded, showing it to Strange. It was deep black metallic rope holding a golden closed eye, the shape of Seraphim, a deity, covering it, golden lines weaving over it.

"I've never heard of it." He said, looking at it.

"Few people have. Only the highest ranking Masters know of it's existence, and only I knew it's location." She said, handing it to him. He held it, a warmth flowing through his hands.

"Why show it to me?" He asked.

"Because it is yours to use." She responded. He looked puzzled at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"It is the Relic that belongs to the Sorcerer Supreme, the title you now hold. And while using it to turn back time can be risky, using it to place someone in a different time is...simple." She said, smirking. Strange looked between her and Mordo.

"I understand." He turned to look at Mordo, but The Ancient One stopped him.

"Strange...I'm afraid this is goodbye." She said. "For a while." Strange looked down.

"But..I will see you again?" He asked. She, for the first time, didn't have the answer for him, breaking eye contact with him, and looking away.

"I.." She started. Strange looked at her.

"Yes?"

"..don't underestimate Mordo." She said, snapping back to her collected self. "He is a master manipulator, give him the chance, and he'll get into your mind." She said. Strange nodded, turning.

"Goodbye, my friend." She said to him.

* * *

Mordo laughed as darkness flooded from the portals, a deep growling emanating from it. People began to panic below him, police arriving on the scene to stop him, but the Mindless creatures that came from the new portals dispatched them with ease.

"Behold!" He said as the portals began to expand, a great red light coming from them.

"Earth has a new master, and it's name is Dor-"

"Mordo!" Yelled Strange. Mordo turned, in shock, as Strange hovered above him, the eye around his neck, open, a green glow shining brightly from it. He took advantage of Mordo's shock, flying towards his foe, slamming into him with all his might, and sending him flying into a building behind him. They smashed through the glass window, as they began rolling across the floor, slamming into a desk. Strange fought with him, fists flying and clothes tearing, before he stood up, conjuring up a powerful blast and hitting Mordo with it, sending him through the other end of the building. Mordo flew down, slamming into the alley below them, the ground cracking as he landed. Strange soared towards where Mordo had fallen, seeing him laying upon the ground beneath him, stunned. Strange flew down, his hand raised at Mordo.

"Stand down." He said, Mordo scowling at him.

"You think..you can stop what's coming?" He said, smirking at Strange, blood trickling from his mouth. Strange's hand began to glow, a magical symbol circling it.

"Yes, I do." He said. "Now give up." He said. Mordo chuckled.

"You can't stop Death." He said. He stood up, quickly moving his thump to Strange's forehead, Strange gasping in pain as their eyes glowed in sync, but only for a split second, before Mordo pushed Strange back.

"So, Stephen Strange..." He said, circling Strange with new strength. "You wish to be redeemed in the eyes of your dead mother?" Strange's eyes widened.

"What did you say?" Said Strange from the ground.

"You're far outclassed, Stephen." Mordo said, as he snapped his fingers, the ground rising up around Strange's limbs, holding him to the ground, his hand clenched closed. Mordo leaned over Strange, curiously looking at the Eye.

"I'm curious as to how you escaped the Astral Plane." Mordo said. "Tell me, Strange. How did you do it?" Strange struggled against the restraints.

"Well.." He said, as Mordo looked at him. "I couldn't possibly over power an Infinity Stone." Mordo smiled.

"So you've done your homework." He said, impressed.

"So I got my own." Mordo's eye widened. He reached into his pocket for the stone, before he gasped, his hand falling through his pocket.

"WHERE IS IT?!" He screamed. Strange smiled.

"And I also grabbed yours." He said, opening his clenched hand, the glowing blue stone sitting safely in it. Mordo reached for it, as Strange used the stone, the restraints crumbling to dust, and Mordo again sinking into the ground as Strange used the power of the stone to effortlessly use his spells. Strange flew up, his hand burning from the stone, as he moved his other hand, the Eye glowing brightly. He looked around at the buildings around him, closing his eyes.

"Let things return to as they were!" He said, breathing out and opening his eyes. A fly flew in front of his face, but as his eyes opened, it slowed to a near stop, as did the cars on the street, the sounds of the sirens, and the screams of fear. The broken buildings and the shattered ground all crumbled up, the stones and rocks going back in place, the buildings fixing themselves. Strange breathed slowly, focusing on not reversing death. He breathed out, as the fly's speed returned, as did the sirens, and in place of screams, were confused groans. Strange, placing the stone in his own pocket, smiled down at Mordo, who, in complete shock, lowered his head in defeat. Strange, confident in his victory, flew back to the group of people, who looked around at each other. They glanced up in fear at the Doctor, as he landed in front of a police officer, who raised his gun in fear.

"Don't be afraid," Strange said, putting his hands up. "The danger has passed. I'll gladly answer any questions you have, if you-" He heard an explosion in the distance, his ears perking up. He glanced towards the sound, recognizing the building that it came from.

"Wong!" He said, leaping up, blasting through the sky as he soared towards the building, noting that Mordo's constraints had crumbled. He weaved in and out between buildings, before landing at the foot of Wong's now smoldering home.

"Oh god..." He said, putting his hand to his mouth in shock.

"STRANGE!" He heard from the building, someone crawling out.

"Wong!" He said, running towards his friend. Wong was bleeding, his face covered in dust and dirt.

"Strange, you have to bring them back!" Wong said, reaching up to Strange, his face full of dread.

"Who..?" Strange said.

"He...he killed her..he killed my wife..." Wong said, his face in shock. "Y-you must be able to bring her back...right..?"

Strange swallowed hard. His hand shook as he picked Wong up from the debris, helping him out of it.

"I..." He began, looking at the burning building. Wong looked at him, with hope. "I...I'm not allowed to..." He said. Wong fell to his knees.

"Steve...please...I..I need them..." He said, tears streaming down his face. Strange breathed heavily.

"I know."

He moved his hands around intricately in the air, green symbols glowing around them as the Eye shone brightly. He grunted in pain, falling to one knee as the Eye began to furiously glow, the building reconstructing, the fires dissipating and the smoke clearing, the building once again returning to it's former glory. Strange breathed out, falling down and coughing, as Wong ran into the building, screaming for his wife, crying when he found her. Strange breathed heavily, as he looked up at Wong, coming outside with his wife and daughter, crying as he hugged them, looking at Strange.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I'm very proud of you, Master Strange." Jericho said to him, in the heart of Kamar Taj. "Obtaining the Reality Stone, defeating Mordo and reversing the damage done to New York...very impressive feats. Strange bowed his head to Drumm.

"I'm glad to have a purpose." He said, smiling at his friend and fellow master. He handed Drumm a stone box, which was locked tightly. "The Stone." He said. Drumm nodded, taking it from Strange.

"Well, Master Strange," He said. "Your new assignment is protection of the New York Sanctum, where you will continue your studies. Being the most powerful Sorcerer does not make you the Sorcerer Supreme, so you must continue your journey without my guidance." Strange nodded, as he began to remove the Eye.

"Nay." Drumm said, stopping Strange. "That Relic belongs to you, and you alone. The Ancient One trusted you with it, as do I." Strange bowed his head again. "Of course." He turned, walking down the hall, before looking back. "Thank you, friend." He said.

* * *

Strange sat in the Sanctum, reading his book quietly. He drank tea slowly, reading over the odd words in the book.

"More tea?" Called a voice. Strange shook his head.

"No thank you, Wong. You can go home now." He said, smiling back at his friend. Wong smiled, and nodded.

"Thank you, Strange." He said, turning and walking down the stairs of the Sanctum. The home was quiet, and still, as Strange read over his book, but a chill wind brought his attention to the lack of sound, as he stood up, putting his book down. But unknown to him, he was being watched.

"Enjoying your evening, doctor?"

He got up as fast as he could and threw his hands up. A complex shield forming before him, his eyes wide with panic.

"By Vishanti who are you?! he said, his voice fearful.

"Who would have though that the Ancient One had an Infinity stone. I should have harvested her soul so much sooner, she did told you her goodbye I hope?"

Strange's hands moved into a more complex spell, an offensive energy circling his hands.

"How did you know that? She was the only one who knew of the stone! And Mordo couldn't have possibly told you!" Strange said, circling the mysterious woman, cloaked in black.

"All of that doesn't matter. I'm disappointed in you Strange, or should I say Sorcerer Supreme now? You broke my rules by bringing mortals back to life, may I ask for the reason why you would do such a foolish thing?"

"Rules...who are you? What are you talking about?" He said, fear in his eyes.

"It's a good thing you can't reach a certain someone then, it would be a shame to lose my leverage over you wouldn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a choice Steven Strange. I am Death. I can bring souls back to life." She paused for a moment. Eyeing the man in front of her, looking for cracks in his composure. "A soul like Beverly Strange." She saw him flinch upon hearing that name. "I will bring her back. But you must do something for me first."

"W-why did you say that name…?" he responded. His stomach turning.

She chuckled. "You care for her deeply. Tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice in order to see her again? To tell her that you're sorry about not being able to save her?"

"I don't...Anything! I'll do..." He began, before breathing slowly, standing straight. "I've read about you, Mistress. Many books hold many tales of your...abilities. What is it you want from me?"

"All I want from you dear doctor, is the Eye of Agamotto."

Strange's face softened, as he grabbed the string holding the eye around his neck. "The Eye..?" He said, her magic working on him, as he began to take the Eye off, reaching his hand out, before stopping, suddenly. "I.. why do you want it?" he said, moving his hand back.

"I need it to save this galaxy, your world included. There are forces out here who want to ruin it. Surely you can see that?"

Strange stood tall, eyeing death suspiciously. "You claim to want to save the galaxy..? Then you can trust me with the Eye." He said, placing it around his neck again.

This situation wasn't going how she had hoped it would. "What about your mother?"

He breathed slowly, closing his eyes and remembering his mother, his promises, his tears. He let out the breath slowly, opening his eyes. "It was her time."

Death looked at him with contempt. "Can you even begin to imagine what power you're dealing with? And no doctor, I'm not talking about the stone. I'm talking about my power! I can destroy you without even blinking!"

Strange smirked. "If you're so powerful, why not take the Eye? Or do you know that I know it's workings?" The Eye turned, as it opened on Death's pale face.

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled. "All I ask is for you to give the stone to me. I will use it to defeat our enemies! Afterward you'll have it back. I give you my word Strange"

Strange cautiously stared at her. "I've given you my answer, Mistress." He said. "Now begone, back to the shadows of YOUR realm. Earth is under my protection, don't forget it."

"Very well mortal. But I want you to remember something." She took a step closer to him. "Eventually the stone will be mine. I can wait for eons if I must. But your time is short, doctor. We will see each other soon." She flashed him a evil smile before vanishing to the realm of the dead, leaving the eerie cold of the Sanctum to Strange, who let out a sigh of relief, as he slumped into his chair.

"This job..." He muttered to himself.

Strange entered the Astral Plane, seeing The Ancient One waiting for him, as usual, sitting and waiting for him.

"Strange," She said. He smiled fondly at her, sitting next to her.

"Master." He said. "I've come with..odd news." Her smile faded.

"I watched your visit from Mistress Death." She said grimly. "And it worries me greatly. But while I sense a darker plot at work, I do not doubt that, for now, you can relax and focus on your studies." She said, her smile returning. Strange sighed.

"I trust your judgement always." He said, smiling.

"So," The Ancient One began. "Did you do it?" She asked him, as he looked puzzled at her.

"Do what?" He said. She smiled.

"Redeem yourself." She said. He cocked his head.

"What do you-"

"When you came to Kamar-Taj, you were a broken man. Sad, angry, arrogant. But you sought something." She said. "And now, you've saved the world from the rule of a monster, recovered a stolen Infinity Stone, and reversed the damage to New York. You've become a savior." She said. "A hero, if you will." He nodded.

"I wanted...to redeem myself to my mother. To make her proud to have me as a son. I failed her in life, but I refused to fail her in death." She smiled.

"She always was proud, Strange." She said. "You were her greatest joy in life, and she loved you with great passion." Strange smiled at her.

"Then I suppose I have been redeemed." He said, smiling warmly.

"Master...I have failed..." Mordo said, having returned to his place of origin, the stone ground beneath his feet. He stood before a towering figure, his back turned to Mordo, his black cape blowing in the fiery wind.

"This news does not please me." The figure said, his voice deep and resonant. His body turned, revealing his head, wreathed in flames, at he stared at Mordo.

"I'm sorry-"

"YOUR APOLOGIES WILL MEAN NOTHING TO THANOS." He said, his voice shaking the ground under them. "THE STONE WAS PIVOTAL TO HIS PLAN." Mordo cowered before his master.

"I-I know-"

"You will be he who reports to him on your failure." He said, calmer now. "Go. Report to him." He said, Mordo thanking him for his hospitality, before leaving. The figure turned his head towards one of the many flaming portals in this realm, looking towards earth.

"So Stephen Strange wishes to make the great Dormammu his enemy." He said.

"So be it."

* * *

 **So, there we go! The end of Doctor Strange's first journey, opening him up into a much bigger world! Dormammu, Death, Thanos...and maybe some others. ;) I would like to give a huge shout out to RaidenFarore, who wrote the lines for Death in this scene, and will continue to do so for any other meetings between Strange and the Mistress. He was an important part of this story, helping me craft it into becoming a much bigger universe, and you DEFINITELY need to check out his work.**

 **On another note, this story is not done. This chapter feels a bit rushed to me, as a lot goes on in it, but I think it's also exactly as it should be. It's up to you guys though, I can do a re-write if you want. There will be one more surprise chapter after this, and then I'll take a break, in order to work on part two, which will maybe be within this fanfic, or in a second one. Not sure yet. :) Either way, there's much more to come, so stay tuned! Please review, and if you want, favorite, because your support keeps me going! Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Doctor Strange: Redemption!**

 **RaidenFarore's profile:** **u/7434790/**

 **-Darth Ganon**


	10. Chapter 9

Strange sat in the dimly lit room of the Sanctum Sanatorium, his hand on his head, mumbling to himself as he read through the ancient texts detailing the origin of Death, and her motives. He had done so for 16 hours straight, determined to learn more about her.

But a knock at the door startled him out of his concentration.

"Shall I get the door?" Wong said. Strange cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Uh..yes." Strange answered, sitting up straight, as Wong left to answer the door. After a moment, Wong came back, his face in a state of surprise.

"Sir, you...might want to see thi-" He started, but was cut off from someone pushing past him.

"Oh, the Doctor is in." Said the man. Strange recognized him, seeing his goateed face plastered over many billboards.

"Tony Stark?" Strange said. He smirked back at Strange.

"You caught me." Stark said, walking around the Sanctum.

"I have to ask-" Strange began.

"Why I'm here?" Stark said, walking over to a display case filled with Magical items. "Well, uh, I kinda noticed the residual reality warping anti matter that was left over after your display downtown, thought I'd look into it." He said, looking at Strange. "And here you are. Odd choice of style, but the facial hair is on point."

"I don't understand." Strange said. "What do you want from me?"

"I wanna talk to you 'bout a little something, a group of people who could use your skill." He said.

"The Avengers?"

"No. There's only 3 of us, we make sure the big threats stay away, do it from behind closed doors." He said. "Looking to branch out, get some new members."

"We, uh, call ourselves The Illuminati."

 **BUM BUM BUM! Big reveal! This was planned since day one, and kept heavily guarded and wrapped up, without any foreshadowing of it or anything, so that it would be a surprise. But, there won't be much from Strange after this, because he has Death to deal with, and will be appearing in RaidenFarore's story** ** _Death's plan_** **, which you can read here: s/12238266/1/Death-s-plan**

 **Yes, this is going to be a pretty much first of it's kind, multi-author crossover event! Isn't that exciting? Please, leave a review, and stay tuned for the next addition of Stephen Strange's journey, in** ** _Death's plan!_**

 ** _-_** **Darth Ganon**


End file.
